watch out guys here comes the female super saiyan
by sailor death of the star
Summary: story of bra becomes a fighter (note before reading this is my first fan fiction so is not prefect) this is sort of what if story since its does not follow the gt story line nor super since bra has not been born/baby and super is still been made so you have been warned thank you.
1. Chapter 1

first try at dbz story non profit story 

Prologue 

Bra age = 15

Bra was staring out the window watching trunks and vegeta training, punches and kicks flew through the air as the two men fought.

Why doesn't dad train me thought bra as she walked through the house mumbling to herself about trunks been an idiot along with goten pranking her the day before by removing her shampoo and replacing with shaving cream.

Assholes righting Fucking idiots the pair of them she said under her breath.

If only I could beat them as their own game that's when she thought trunks won't train nor will dad, goku will just let the cat out of the bag to mum and she will have a hissy fit. Been the second born mean she wouldn't inherit capsule corp as trunks was the director now she didn't want to hang around here till the end of her life.

Bra had to find her own identity in life not some rich man's daughter who would marry an idiot of wealth. Bra had her mother brains and father pride and drive go further she didn't want to be a mini bulma waiting to be saved and lusting after every fit man in sight sure guys were cute but bloody hell there was a limit to it she mused sure I am strong I have saiyan blood and I am half I should be stronger than pan she can't even go super saiyan.

Wait super saiyan!

That's when she smiled evilly super saiyan no there is level 2,3 and even 4 I have seen dad do it

I will be the first female super saiyan and what dad did in years I will do in half that time watch out boys Z fighters shit is going down,

Dinner time 

Trunks and dad stuffed their faces like food had just been invented by the gods

Dad fought with you today knocked you down a peg today sent flying across the grounds like target practice laughed bra.

Trunks scowled at bra and vegeta saw him opening his to return the verbal spar that bra had started

Brat shut it you got lucky next you be when I knock the lights out of your brain for fun snarled.

Vegeta yelled bulma don't talk down to your son like shit on the end of your boot.

So he gets smarmy when he think he has little victory over me he needs to know his place said vegeta slumping his noodles from his bowl.

Bra laughed at trunks suddenly sower expression like his crown had taken from him

SO at least I train bra not just shop and piss money away like water all the time! Yelled trunks at his sister.

Fuck you trunks you just such a prick at times acting all height and mighty since you own the company and sometimes you just fuck off and neglect your job just to fuck around with goten yelled back bra.

Young lady snapped bulma stop this right now.

NO! JUST EVERYONE SHUT UP AND LISTEN.

I am not just going to be a cog in the machine at capsule corp I will never inherit the company since I am second born what am I meant to be stuck under trunks care all my life have him breathing down my neck like some lackey !

NO I want to find who I am sure I was never trained do you why mum because you wanted me to be like you a mini bulma I mean I love you don't get me wrong but I always felt like my path has been set in stone to be you and I am not you for one thing I am half fucking saiyan and when was born you cut off my tail like it was trash you always treated me like a doll sometimes trunks had more freedom than me to be who he wanted to be!

Everyone at the table just stared at bra.

Well she is right women however I decided not to train you snapped vegeta slamming his bowl down on to the table and looking up at bra you are weak in your power level when you were born so I gave you to the women to be raised as a human away from the battle field and I was right to do since what would training you do you can never go super saiyan like me or trunks because you never had the drive do from childhood or the interest in training said vegeta sternly.

Bra ground her teeth together look at her father and her brother.

Well thank you dad for saying that I am going to bed now thanks for the meal mum.

As she slammed the door shut

No drive no FUCKING DRIVE or no interest you even tried father.

Well fuck you price of asshole saiyans

That's it I have had enough bra thought like Mulan who set off to replace her father at war bra must enter a man's world and fight to be seen as equal in her father eyes and trunks as she looked around her room.

Dark red walks plush white carpet double bed with red and white bed set many pillows and cushions were one it many clothes lined the rails of in her white and gold cupboards.

A top spec computer sat on her desk along with a mouse and keyboard many cds lightened the racks of her walls along with trinkets of animals such as bunnies and horses and mini shoes

A dressing table sat in her room with a nice sized mirror for doing her makeup and big mirror for her clothes and nice sized jewellery stand in the corner of the room a TV sat on the wall along with a player for movies facing her bed. Along with a red sofa for socialising.

Bra sat on her bed looking out over her baloney.

Super saiyan I had to train no I want to train why did I want to be strong as dad said he wanted the powerful warrior in the universe why can't I achieve that dream instead of him he gave up on it goku is strong he fought the galaxy and won.

So will I will be the next hero not gohan not goten me a girl no a women.


	2. Chapter 2

Note this is a non-profit story all credit goes to the creator 

Chapter one preparations

Bra woke up early Saturday morning planning her next move first she needed a gym outfit.

Good morning trunks smiled bra

Better after yesterday outburst said trunks

Yes smiled bra faking it

Good you know you pissed mum and dad quite badly she is upset just say you're sorry

Ok trunks as she walked off in to the living room see bulma

Sorry mum I was just stressed over school work smiled bra

That's ok honey just work hard ok.

Ok mum just going out said bra

Later bra smiled bulma.

As bra walked out on the front of the house she took out a cuspule and clicked the top throwing on the ground and a yellow car appeared bra got in and drove to shops there she brought a gym outfit witch were black shorts a couple of tank tops and trainers for training.

Later that night vegeta finished his routine and switched off the gravity machine bra snuck in into the gravity room and flicked on the light and turned on the gravity 10x there she crumpled to floor

No I must battle this out there she forced herself to walk and then started punching the air and kicking it as well this counted for a couple of nights for build up her physical body as supplementing her knowledge by watching martial arts clips and copying them.

And bra started running.

After a couple of months bra had mastered marital arts to best of her ability as she could time

Next to master was Ki and learning to master it and flying

For this one week end bra drove to a remote area to practice, she sat on the grass relaxing she drew out energy from her body whilst it was glowing yellow faintly then bra became tried and loped ford panting. But after some food and drink she kept drawing out energy well into the night

This happened every day until she drew and then she bounced it round charging it and then she fired the beam in to a pile of rocks blasting them in to nothing.

She smiled I have can fire Ki YES! Now to fly

Focusing her energy out of her stomach there wind blew and she lifted up for couple before landing back on the grass

Great just great had it now it failed again bra thought I have to, forcing her energy out again she went higher and higher until she was stopped and held her energy there she saw the pushing herself forward she flew through air nearly falling but bra kept going most of the night until she had to call it quits due to bulma calling her on her phone asking her she was.

Crap she thought as she flew home there she had make an early landing

And popped the capsule so it looked like she drove home

Then as tried to sneak it vegeta caught her busted and dragged her to bulma

Where have you been everyone was worried about you don't answer your phone don't phone home young lady you have been taking to many liberties lately your grounded until further notice no if not buts

But yelled bra back

Upstairs bath then bed and why are you covered in mud have you been training? Asked bulma angrily

No I have no I slipped and fell in the mud and caught myself in a bush

Oh bra what were you doing

Shopping brought some clothes because I am having clear out of old clothes then I hiked around the local area and tripped on path and the fell in the bush said bra

Stupid brat grumbled vegeta

Bra be more careful thought bulma

Heading upstairs to the bath whilst running she smiled

Sorry mummy and daddy I can fly now and shoot basic Ki blasts now once this over I must train more and harder than before

Over the week been grounded bra snuck in to her dad's gravity chamber when people were sleeping and trained physically and developing Ki blasts by blasting the robots floating around the room.

Over that she passed through 20 x gravity then 30x until at the end of the week she hit 100x earth gravity feeling crumped and pulled to the floor she forced her body to adjust providing a challenge and mastering it .

Big bang attack bra shouted at the robots destroying them

Galick Gun barrage shouted bra again

Now to go super saiyan raising her energy she screamed but she tried her hair would blonde flicker the nothing she fell defatted to the ground her training had reached an impasse she needed help


	3. Chapter 3

Finding the master of the tower

Sitting at the table eating like a "human" even she ate after training mainly sweets and ice cream since she loved them the most along with chocolate.

Now she needed a master someone who would train her. The turtle school was out along with the crane since they would blow her cover she remembered a tower Korin tower goku climbed to get stronger whist finding the dragon balls.

Once bulma let her out she told a lie that she was going hiking for a week once bulma agreed whilst focusing on her toys in her lab bra set off for the tower.

Driving her air towards Korin tower bra had packed lightly with training clothes capsules to live in and for other things.

The long took 2 days by air car due to the fact she had to hide her ki and look weak. This angered bra due to fact that she had to play the weak daughter role if only she could zap straight there

Instant transmission another technique that bra could master since trunks and vegeta didn't use it perfect I can punch them both in the face bra laughed.

After the second day bra reached the base of korin tower at night. So she popped a capsule for temporary house there she decided to re pop her car back in to the capsule whilst in the house she had some dinner then a bath.

Whilst in the bath she reflected on her life.

Bra thought she had a very easy life of luxury her family was well off due to her grandfather invention of capsules she always had the best and latest technology and clothes due to her family mainly her mother shopping for her and bra been carrying it on as a hobby even though it caused resentment by other people her father never even worked he spent his time training along with trunks in his gravity room. Sure bra worked as sometimes her mother assistant fetching tools usbs and other bits for her projects but she was never trained as hair to the company that's was trunks job. Bra had learnt the ropes of what it meant to run a business just never got the opportunity to.

Slamming the water splashing it everywhere everyone must expected to be bra marry a rich guy or some idiot or just lucky little bra NO she wasn't that she had to go alone find her own life she would start her own business from the ground up work put blood sweat and tears in it to make it real she had ideas money from her family stored in accounts and she her saiyan drive to succeed then she could go toe to toe with trunks in business world even though she loved her brother she was going be herself show her father that she could be her equal not be useless both as a fighter and as person no a saiyan.

Getting out the bath bra made herself some good salad with a drink of water healthy eating was another good thing and tomorrow climb Corrin tower.

It was sawn when bra woke god morning bra hated them but I was necessary to climb the tower there bra decided spray some body spray on and start doing a warm up including a scratching and martial arts practice to warm her for 30 minutes once finishing she was hot and sweaty and then doing a warm down and once inside the capsule she had a nice long shower and breakfast before starting the climb.

Clad in a pair of black shorts and a white tank top complete with sports bra underneath for comfort along with a pair of shoes for climbing and wearing gloves or climbing bra had also tied up her shoulder length hair in a ponytail so it would not get in the way she re capsuled her house and car for the night securing them in a hiking bag that was slung on her back and secured to her body as well.

Bra looked up at the tower and thought holy shit its tall but fuck it I have to climb it there she jumped on the pillar and started to crawl up the tower and at jump up the steam of mushroom shaped object.

On ward through the bra climbed the tower when she thought she saw the top more stork appeared taking the right mickey towards climbers.

Well if you want play that game then tower I am going master you bra thought huffing pushing her body screaming aching well in to the night but as the night wore on she tied and was hot smelly and grumpy not mention hungry.

The weather was storming up and then the heavens opened and it started raining hard.

Great just fan fucking fantastic climbing a magic never ending mushroom and then it starts pissing it down well at least the rain will cool me down and having saiyan blood was a bonus since they were a fighting race bra grumbled as she anchored herself to the stork with her legs pulling out her water bottle she downed the water in the storm and there she tried to sleep but very little.

The morning broke and bra woke up nearly slipping off the tower belay holding on.

Grumpy and wet through her clothes to the bone from the night before she was stiff as a block of wood.

Dam she thought closing her eyes she raised her Ki a little too warm her body up and the dry her clothes.

There bra forced her aching tied body to the top of the tower.

Nearing the end of the second day bra made to the top looking down she was shocked only 2 days.

Moving her body parallel to one on the many holes bra jumped gripping on one and then pulling her body up in to a room but when tried to climb off the shoot in the room tripping of and rolling down it in a room bra past out asleep whist catching glimpse of a cat with a stick looking over her.


	4. Chapter 4

Once again I do not own anything all credit goes to the creator

Blood sweat and tears and super saiyan?

For the next couple of week's bra trained with Korin hard to the bone to catch up on martial arts and ki techniques after starting from nearly scratch to refine the basics. Some nights she felt like someone had dropped the world on her whilst darting home in the evening to keep up her appearance as a "normal" girl her cover was she running for a charitable marathon race.

At dinner after bra had a long marathon of training day involving stances ki sensing to perfect it thanks to Korin she had come on leaps on bounds in power levels. However bra was still not a super saiyan.

Trunks was stuffing his face witch rice and meat dishes.

So me and goten are heading out tonight smiled trunks. Going to see movies and plus he now has a girlfriend can you believe it goten surprised his mother lets date trunks laughed.

Yh bra laughed

What's eating you bra said trunks

Work said bra not enough hours

You work trunks looking surprised and losing his lavender eyebrows in his parted hair line

That's good bra smiled trunks

Yh not a scrounger right trunks got my own money no more mummy paid shopping trips right gotta pay my own way snapped bra

Jeez no need to be rude just surprised that's all scowled trunks

You know marron and pan are asking about you go and see them.

Working said bra and besides marron never calls back or is shopping to break the bank and not doing much and pans training so what can I do mumbled bra.

Trunks then sat opposite bra with a serious look

Look you have been acting weird ever since your argument with dad and look I know he is tough but he is saiyan so you get where he is coming from and you know why he didn't train you so don't take it personally.

Bra looked back at trunks

I am not taking it personally besides I am getting my life together don't expect me to hang around you brother all my life besides I have been looking at college courses and living accommodations since the course I want to do is in the next city along and I have to study hard to get in so good bye social life and besides the more I stay here dad and me just clash and don't want subject mum to that anymore sighed bra so I have decided to move out.

Trunks looked shocked

Wow bra that's something just surprised you had so much going in your life and moving out mums going to drop the bomb on you once you finish school.

Besides bra looking sad I feel like me and marron have drifted apart in life recently due to life choices.

Just ring her up said trunks she might speak to you ok.

Well I got go goten is waiting see you bra.

Trunks got up and went out the door and flew away.

Looking around she was alone in the house well bulma was in lab working and vegeta had flown off alone.

Bra got up and washed up the plates lazy trunks still feeling hungry opened the fridge and saw a lot of food dam saiyan appetite

Loads of cocked chicken and load of treats was in the fridge.

Bra took 4 plates of chicken a whole strawberry cake and lamb kebab and a salad and a litter of water from the fridge and closed the door.

Sneaking upstairs bra started stuffing the food man she was hungry ever since training had commend bra was more hungry than ever food tasted nice and before she knew it the food was eaten and remembering the sensu bean bra took one and was full.

Oh shit marron

Rolling over the bed bra picked up her red mobile and dialled marron number.

Marron answered

Hi yh bra it's been so long so how you been giggled marron

Sure we got to catch bra do some shopping see cute boys and may be a manicure for both of us got to look pretty for the boys marron laughing.

Yeah sure that would rock see you Saturday afternoon off work then smiled bra.

You work wow that not like you money bags laughed marron

Yeah well got to pay dues soon bra said laughing

Whatever see you Saturday at 2:00 afternoon sis said bra.

Yeah cool bye said bra.

Marron and her were close as friends but over the years marron had gone shallow and sometimes bitchy it was starting to get to bra as they started growing up spats had occurred resulting in rumours starting up and in fighting between their friend group once a rumour had got out that bra was a skank and that's when the rift started opening up between them and bra distancing herself from a marron a little.

Dam I want to train but cant

So one shower and later and dressed she hit the hay

Morning

Bra bra she woke someone was calling her

Korin yes what is it bra feeling surprised

Korin replied I have found a way to make you super saiyan its fatal but if you want to try then let's do it.

Bra thought it "ok let's do it now I will fly over as soon as I can get away"

Quickly showering and running a brush through her hair.

Putting on a fresh set of gym clothes and then sneaking down to front room.

No one was about good popping a capsule over and throwing it bra drove off.

For about a mile she drove then pulling over and re popping the car back into the capsule.

Bra took of flying to korin tower.

Upon arriving there she saw the cat holding kettle and a cup

"This is ultra-divine water only goku has survived drinking but it will boast your power"

"Ok then I will drink it hand over korin I can do this I am part saiyan"

Taking the cup off korin bra swallowed the liquid in one gulp and then the burning began causing bra to fall to the ground convulsing and shaking.

Memories started flashing through of her life and she a big ape appear in hallucinations and memories.

Memories of her mum and her shopping

"Bra you like this" said bulma

"You're so like me your age boys will love you in this cute red outfit" bulma was smiling.

"Mum I not you I AM NOT YOU" screamed bra in her dream

a figure of trunks appeared and smiled evilly at bra " weak just pathetic go home bra " power up to super saiyan form " "you will never beat me " white energy appeared around bra.

"Fuck you trunks" yelled

Full energy barrage attack was used on trunks and the image went.

Mist appeared and vegeta walked out

"Bra how dare you disobey me your my brat and you will do as I say go home you are weak" yelled the image of vegeta

Bra snapped and charged at the image and tried to flacon kick the image but vegeta blocked the attack and then bra punched him in the face but his face but his face stopped the attack.

Blasting her back

"Wake up bra and make your choice "vegeta saying sternly

"You will go down dad I can just as saiyan as you"

"Well see" vegeta said

Then he turned around and punched her and she blacked out

"Bra you wake up" yelled Korin

Bra shot up and jumping up

"Shit that was a trip" smiled bra

But now the tables will turn

Screaming her ki flared up forcing her power level up and before long faint traces of yellow were starting to appear but her power cut out.

"Dam why can I change go super saiyan FUCK so close why why can't I change "yelled bra collapsing.

Hmm it over I here take this bell and follow me

Taking the bell and following Korin to the top of the tower.

"Use this pole to climb to the lookout and there will be someone to help you go now" said Korin

"Bye Korin thank you for your help" said bra

Jumping on the pole and jumping up the pole and climbing it there seeing the floating island appeared she has seen as child the floating island called kami lookout.

The pole ended underneath kami look out there underneath bra swung at the stairs using her hand she jumped of the pole and dangling from the stairs she put her hands on stairs and pulling herself up and get her feet on her and climbing up the stairs she pulled herself on the lookout.

Catching her breath she pulled out her bell out of her pocket and rang the bell and Mr Popo appeared.

"Your Mr popo aren't you and were is dende the Namekian," said bra

"you will meet soon however Korin told me of your problem you grew so fast so quick in year going super saiyan takes years of practice but there is a way to speed it up" said Mr popo

"Hyperbolic time chamber," said bra

"Yes it this way bra take all the time you need and follow me," smiled popo

"ok then" bra smiled

Walking to area were pillars stood with a long avenue leading a single brown door popo opened the "door go in bra it's all yours" said popo

Walking in to the room that was white all around endless, time had no meaning here.

"Good luck" and then the door was closed

Powering up bra starting punching and kicking the air and carried on through the day or year in the time chamber.

Whist in the chamber bra learnt how to spilt her self-using tri form on increase her power.

After serval hours bra power up to maximum power in tri beam form, however a mishap nearly happened.

Screaming trying to stop the power full blast she nearly fell down.

"No I come this far I will not fail" bra screamed nearly hoarse.

"Give up go home"

"NO"

Memoirs flashed in her mind.

Faint yellow aroura appearing then disappearing.

More screaming then tears

Bang

A yellow aroura appeared bra hair spiked up gold along her eyes turning blue.

A pink ki ball appeared.

"Saiyan women reflection!"

The new ki pushed back the other exploding in mid air

Collapsing and taking a breath

"I did I actually fucking did it Yes, first female super saiyan" yelled bra jumping up and down.

I want to train more and that's when she did.

For 3 days straight bra used the hyperbolic time chamber learning to control her new found power

In the process she learnt to gain access the second grade super saiyan form becoming athletic toned compared more muscles form of the males her hair looking spiking gold.

Training was finished for the day bra was soaking in the bath with her still looking super saiyan

Training had been more fun than she thought however there was one thing lacking real combat experience compared to the all the other z fighters had combat experience but now most were retired and had families.

Earth was peaceful and didn't present much challenge well expect son goku but he was miles stronger and better than her, and dad fuck no along with trunks, gohan hmm family guy but he had the most potential out of any z fighter and hybrid and slacked off and became scholar what a waste really it was bra thought .

Then another idea popped in to her head could she become like gohan powerful but un like him not slack push her potential as far as she can.

Getting out the bath and then getting dressed in some black pyjamas and then powering down to her base form.

Tomorrow would be the last day of her training before meeting marron the next day hope fully she could try the super saiyan third grade.

Eating a hearty meal then bra decided to go to bed.

Next morning

Bra was training full force before deciding to try super saiyan third grade.

Push her energy full force up to second grade the she forced out more energy her muscles bulked up more and her power increased.

Trying the form out she felt slower and more ki was been used up.

Collapsing bra felt knackered.

Going back to entrance of chamber bra sat down

She had come so far yet still had a long road to go

Catching breath then going back out there bra carried by spiting herself in to 3 then powering up to super saiyan.

Training until the evening bra called it a night tried out she headed back the bed and snoozed.

Please rate review and fav


	5. Chapter 5

Return of bra vs piccolo?

Morning broke, bra left the hyperbolic time chamber. Packing up everything in to a rucksack, and opening the door of the chamber and walking out.

"Mr Popo" called bra.

Looking to see if the attendant was around the floating island

"Here" replied popo

Look at bra smiling

"You have got stronger a lot stronger but more work has to be done," said popo

"Your right Mr Popo I have but I am still lacking behind the other it's almost funny" bra laughing sarcastically.

"Many of the fighters have overcome their challenges in life when they have arisen" smiled popo

"Well I am weak been behind trunks, gohan, goten heck even pan who has been training for years I have surpassed her haven't I going super saiyan she hasn't achieved has she? Bra looked concerned

"As I have said trunks gohan goten were trained from birth when the situation was needed and for the world strongest torment" said popo

That informative bec-

A sensation of ki was felt by bra

"Gohan, shit this is all I need" she spoke shaking

Popo look at bra

"Popo you got to hide me if gohan finds I am screwed I don't want people to find I am training dad will have my arse over this" looking worried

Popo looked at her worried then grabbed bra

"Come here and hide in this room conceal your ki" popo looked worried

Taking bra in one of rooms on the popo walked out shutting and going to his garden to water it looking normal.

"Hey Mr Popo long time" smiled gohan

"Gohan its good to see you again, what brings you here" popo asking.

Scratching the back of his head nervously.

"Well I am kind of at a standstill with pan training wondering if I could use the chamber to help her out " gohan looking nervous.

"Go ahead" smiled popo

Bra listened in the other room

Thinking about pan was a fighter but she had never gone super saiyan due to been a quarter had she? Bra thought

A figure flew in behind the building she was in.

Walking in the building the figure was tall green humanoid wearing a purple gi alone with a white turban and cape flapping behind him.

Turning around he saw bra trying to hide. Crossing his arms with a frown

"Well this is surprise never took you for a fighter bra" Piccolo frowning

Putting her finger to her lip giving him the signal to shup and pointing to outside

"What gohan why are you hiding from him and pan"

"Don't want the other fighters knowing I am training because of my dad finding out since he thinks I am weak and I want to surprise him and trunks besides if anymore find out like you it will get back to dad such as gohan or goten since they are friends with my mum " whispered bra

Piccolo just grumbled and walk out to talk to gohan.

"Gohan you ok didn't expect to see you here thought you stopped training for your job" said piccolo

"No I am here for my daughter pan, why do you want to help train her like you trained me as a child" smiled gohan

"Well I have nothing to do if you need I will here at the look out if you need me "piccolo said

"Well we better be off Mr Satan wants to see pan" gohan said cheerily

Watching gohan fly away in to the distance bra walked of the room on to the look out.

Muttering to herself and punching her fist into her hand "another person to fight how interesting"

"Don't even try it he is more powerful than you kid besides don't want your secret getting out do you" glared piccolo

"Fine green man chill besides I have training do and I don't want to enemy of gohan kicking my butt into next week" snarled bra.

"Besides want to spar piccolo need to test my skills against a good fighter" smiled bra

Turning around to face bra with smile

"Just try and keep up and I don't go easy on opponents" piccolo yelled

"Bring it on green man and don't hold back" yelled back bra

Powering up her ki bra shot towards piccolo who dodged her head on attack by using wild sense and landed a kick bra in the back causing her to fall to her knees

"Son of a bitch" yelled bra

Flipping in to the air bra decided to charge her ki

"Full energy volley blast" yelled bra

Manging to hit piccolo bra flew ford kicking him the chest a flurry kick and punches both blocking each other until piccolo began to over and punching her in the face and he continued his onslaught with a ki attack.

"Hell zone grenade" yelled piccolo

Holding out her hand in defence "Gallick gun barrage "

Blasting back the ki

"No bad bra but to slow you letting your anger get to you"

"Ok green man eat this" screaming bra went super saiyan

"What is that that super saiyan already" piccolo gasped with eyes popping out of his skull

"What didn't you know female's saiyan can do this as well, saiyan women reflection" yelled bra

A pink light of ki flew out her palms blasting piccolo away who blocked the attack by holding arms over his face,

Bra then blasted him again knocking him further back

"Play time is over kid" smiled piccolo

Charging his ki up serval blasts hit the surrounding areas forcing bra back in to corner. Look for way out the block one hitting her in the chest knocking her back to a pillar and rubble crashing on top and around the area.

Blooded up and covered in cuts bra tried to teleport away but piccolo got her by the leg and slammed bra back down in to the ground, flipping herself over fast and slamming in to side of the one of the pillars of look out.

Coughing up blood as she slammed in to the pillar bra blasted piccolo back and got up.

"Your good piccolo, very good however it's over "yelled bra

Screaming the her muscles expanded in to more toned figure was ravelled

"Ascended super saiyan yelled piccolo but how! In a short amount of time

"Well if you train and dictate yourself to training the results pay off and don't slack off either" yelled bra smiling.

"All out green man power up no holding back "

Laughing evilly

"If that's what you want then have it all my power will crush you" yelled piccolo back

"Is that so bring it on" yelled back bra

Galick Gun! Screamed bra as she blasted full force at piccolo

"Special beam cannon" yelled piccolo

As the two ki attacks collided pushing shoving against each other creating bubble effect blasting them both in to back, piccolo manging deflect most of it however for bra she took the full force burning her clothes and forcing her hair from gold to turquoise and the force knocking her out.

Waking up some time with a pair of green hands hovering over healing bra felt like some had run a truck over her.

Dende looked up at her smiling

"All healed but be more careful your ki will leak out again" said dende

"You knew I was training all this time" asked bra

"I am the guardian of the earth and you were sent to me by kroin right he gave you a bell"

Said dende

"yes he did I need your help to train get stronger even stronger than my own father and my brother " said bra

Dende frowned

"Vegeta is strong stronger than most warriors around and catching up to him will be a challenge he is only surpassed by goku who is one of best fighters of his time every threat that comes to earth or challenges that have been faced, trunks though hmm you could best him soon through training and unlocking the further super saiyan transformations and dedicated training" said dende

"Ok dende then I will let you help me thank oh and piccolo will you be my sparring partner" said bra

"Hmm sure kid I will baby sit beside I don't much so be here often ok" grumbled piccolo

"ok see you soon" smiled

Her phone pinged

"See u bra I am leaving home so shopping xxxx

"Oh I forgot to meet marron shopping day" smiled bra

Waving good bye at the people of the lookout bra threw down a capsule of flying craft an flew home.


	6. Chapter 6

Update on my work

Sorry I haven't posted for a couple of months on this fan fic course work comes first.

And yes I know I am crap at writing fan fiction compared to others on this site but I am trying to improve so please bear with me as try and complete this work. However I would like constative critic and feedback not just Radom people moaning that the story is crap

The next chapter will be an interlude and I show the relationship between marron and bra

I know she sounds like a mean girl from bra perceptive but I always imaged marron been the only child would have been dotted on by Krillin and android 18 and might be shallow and spoilt by both her parents in the time of peace weather or not she know martial arts or not I will think of that when the time comes.


	7. Chapter 7

Shopping time and marron boy troubles

Dawn time

Arriving home as fast she could as could via a car. Bra snuck in through her window quickly before her family caught her. Completing the task of cleaning up her body, hiding her training clothes, she hit the bed and slept in until mid-afternoon.

"Brat get up otherwise I throw you out of the bed" now yelled vegeta.

" Fine sorry had to stay late at work last night" yelled bra back

"And clean this room it stinks worse than the boy and if it's not cleaned I will blast your stuff to ashes" vegeta barked back and slammed the door.

Sure bra thought I will blast your gravity chamber to bits then you moan you miserable old man.

Getting up bra gathered that her training outfits that stank the place out, grabbing her Landry and throwing a basket to wash them. There she activated a robot to clean her room whilst she showered and made herself up for the day.

Her outfit consisted of some blue jeans black pumps and white t shirt saying love is life on the front sliver letters.

Walk out of the front door and popping her car out she drove to marrons house which was in the suburbs of the city.

A 16 year old girl walk out of the house, marron had yellowish blonde hair which looked washed out and blue eyes like her mother. Wearing denim hot pants and white tank top that showed off her small petite body since she stood about 5, 4 and wearing sliver hoops in her ear which where big.

Hiya honey waved marron jumping in the car

Drive boss to the shopping centre. Smiled marron

The way to the shops was mostly silent

"So I was thinking bra once my parents go away I gunna have a house part yh know the gang and some friends said marron applying pink gloss.

"Sure that's cool invite everyone nice to see pan and ubb again said bra

Sure pan grumbled marron

Even though she is weird martial arts freak these running around as the great Saiyawoman with ubb as her buddy.

Bra gripped the steering wheel sure pan was weird but she was bra friend for years and part saiyan even though she was different but her grandfather and her father had rivals for years and bra wanted to fight her but once again marrons bitch selectiveness was annoying her.

Bra what's eating you? Questioned marron

Nothing marron just shit going in my life

Well shopping will help relive that stress yelled marron

The day itself passed in blur with marron going in most shops and buying haul of clothes make up and jewellery and asking bra if they made her look fat and bra saying no and bra just buying bits and bobs whilst marron bankrupted her allowance with a fake nail job at the nail place.

Feel knackered they both headed back to marron where immediately show all her clothes to her mother 18 and bra just rolled her eyes and walked off.

"Bra don't you want to see fashion these new are totally cool with my new outfit" said marron

Yh I have seen them and I they rock so you going were them out soon said bra

Yh sure, you didn't buy much why? Questioned marron

"Job now marron I worked and own car, father said I don't need money so shit happens besides got a new car oh on a funny trunks had his cut so meh shrugged bra.

"Trunks got his allowance cut hold old is he" laughed marron

"Mental or physical dad laid in to him about his training he is lazy as anything "grumbled bra

"so it's not your problem dad tried to train me but I lost interested and mum wanted to have normal and get away from fighting why should I care you saiyans fight like dogs you should be proud since your more human and not weird. Said marron holding once had and lecturing away whilst like a house wife. (Think chi chi)

Balling her fits and gritting her teeth she wanted nothing than to ouch the shallow stupid girl in front of her saiyan raged for her death and human side wanted to slap her.

"Thanks marron I remember that now I gotta go work tomorrow" said bra walking out.

Outside in the back she saw a small Shaolin monk in an orange GI firing the Kamehameha wave

Hey Krillin shouted bra waving

"Bra hello long time wow you're shooting up" smiled Krillin

"Yh so see your training for strongest under the heavens torment "said bra

"No just a bit or nostalgia gave up fighting a long time ago just train to keep you saiyans just surpassed me long ago so how's bulma and vegeta asked Krillin

"Mums same old working on a new gadget dad still married to his training and gravity chamber fell out with my dad said bra

"Oh vegeta never changes still trying to catch goku, fell with vegeta hmm that's bad over what" asked Krillin

"Stuff such as training why I never was said I was too weak trunks been an asshole to me" bra grumbled

"Vegeta never trained you then odd for him he always ruff around the edges however training is no small feat I should know but you weak no must be talent in there smiled Krillin

"Dad just been dad said bra

"Just ignore old moody prince he just looking out for you just do what feels right for you Krillin.

Bye waved bra

Bye waved Krillin walking back in

Heading home bra parked her car for the night the house was empty expect for trunks in his room with goten playing via using her ki sense mum and dad were out. Bra headed for her room throwing her stuff on her bed and kicking her shoes she headed for dads area of the house where he trained.

The gravity chamber was off and the room connecting was he kept his training outfits there was his battle vest from namek cracked from his fight with Frieza on a shelf.

Finding some old saiyan armour in the room bra took the battle vest and looked at it was light along with some white gloves and an unused suit with some boots and further rifling she found a case capsules labelled gravity chambers so bra took once and replaced capsule with a fake one and put it back and got out of her dads room before he noticed.

Back her room she undressed and put on the blue suit been tight the suit fit around next was the battle jacket which accommodated to her size like the boots and gloves jumping out her window she sped off to remote location and popped the gravity chamber out opening it she entered and began a long night of a training session with renewed hope.


End file.
